The present invention relates to an architectural post and beam system for building a facade and wall system as part of a building especially as an addition to a building. The present architectural post and beam system might be used in putting a screen enclosure over a patio area adjacent a building or might be used in covering a pool and provides a decorative facade which can be easily manufactured in a plant and then assembled at a building site.
A post and beam construction system has a plurality of telescoping posts, and a plurality of post support bases, each of the bases supporting one of the telescoping posts on one end thereof. A plurality of generally U-shaped brackets are attached to the other end of each telescoping post. A beam is supported and attached to each of the generally U-shaped brackets on the end of each telescoping posts. A decorative foamed polymer cover covers the beam and each of the plurality of telescoping posts and is coated with a fiber reinforced cement coating. The beam has a first and second elongated rib extending from two sides thereof, each rib having a T-shaped cross-section for attaching another structure component thereto.